


Замечательный сосед

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Баки очень терпеливый, МЫ ГОЛОДНЫ, Юмор, безумный взгляд Стива Роджерса, прекрасное соседство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: ЭДДИ, ТЫ ЗАПРЕЩАЕШЬ НЕСЧАСТНОМУ СКИТАЛЬЦУ ИЗ ДРУГИХ МИРОВ ДЕЛАТЬ ТО, ЧТО ХОЧЕТСЯ. МЫ УМРЕМ ОТ ГОЛОДА, ЭДДИ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344383) by [Tressa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa). 



– Стив, не сходи с ума. Оставь мне эту привилегию и давай спокойно закончим с покупками, расплатимся и пойдем домой. Как нормальные люди. У которых все под контролем.

Стив прожигает Баки крайне красноречивым взглядом. Вся его поза выражает готовность в любую секунду сорваться с места и агрессивно уйти. Баки в ответ мысленно врастает ступнями в пол супермаркета, не желая терять звание человека, которому иногда – очень редко – удается перебороть упрямство Стива Роджерса. Он уверен, что такой человек должен существовать ради сохранения мирового баланса.

– Ты не видел, как этот мужик на тебя смотрел!

– Не видел, – Баки кивает. – Но если бы смотрел с угрозой – я бы почувствовал. А если это сейчас просто, Стив, я не знаю… приступ ревности, то это не повод все бросать и уходить. 

– Ты не понимаешь. – Взгляд Стива приобретает еще больше выразительности – хотя куда уж больше? – когда он хватает Баки под локоть и, видимо, готовится начать дергать его к выходу. Поступательно. – Это не просто ревность. Он на тебя смотрел так…

– Как? 

– Как будто он тебя сожрать хочет. Целиком. – Стив перехватывает руку Баки поудобнее. – Бак, пошли. – Он замолкает на минуту и выдает самый шантажистский аргумент, который вообще может выдать. – Если мы с ним еще раз тут столкнемся, и он на тебя так посмотрит, я же с ним подерусь. Прям тут.

– Стив, грязно играешь. И взгляд сумасшедшего тут только у тебя пока что.

– Я не хочу, чтобы он на тебя смотрел. – Стив понижает голос до трагического шепота. – У меня отличная память на лица…

– Да, ты меня узнал аж спустя семьдесят лет, но не по глазам…

– …это Эдди Брок, я про него слышал. Он какой-то ненормальный. Мы уходим. Сейчас.

– Мы? Стив, ты необоснованно ревнуешь.

– Бак, у нас мало проблем с Броками было? Давай, пошли!

Баки вздыхает, не в силах больше сдерживать капитанский порыв. 

***

– ЭДДИ.

– Нет.

– ЭДДИ, МЫ ГОЛОДНЫ.

– Нет, и точка. Это не обсуждается. 

Эдди мысленно готовится сдерживать поток аргументов. Веном прекрасно овладел всем спектром приемов: ультимативные требования, долгие, изматывающие душу беседы, призывы к чувству собственного достоинства, в редких случаях – давление на жалость. ЭДДИ, ТЫ ЗАПРЕЩАЕШЬ НЕСЧАСТНОМУ СКИТАЛЬЦУ ИЗ ДРУГИХ МИРОВ ДЕЛАТЬ ТО, ЧТО ХОЧЕТСЯ. МЫ УМРЕМ ОТ ГОЛОДА, ЭДДИ.

– ПОЧЕМУ НЕЛЬЗЯ ЭТОГО? – Веном подключает прием номер шесть. Прикинуться валенком. – КРАСИВЫЙ.

– Где на нем написано, что он плохой? – Эдди разглядывает упаковки с куриными крылышками со всем спокойствием человека, которому несчастный скиталец из других миров продавливает идею сожрать человека посреди супермаркета. Прямо в мясном отсеке, какая ирония.

– ПОЧЕМУ НЕЛЬЗЯ НАРУШИТЬ ПРАВИЛО ОДИН РАЗ? – Веном подключает прием номер три – начинает торговаться. – ОДИН РАЗ, А ПОТОМ НЕ БУДЕМ НЕСКОЛЬКО МЕСЯЦЕВ. ИЛИ ДАЖЕ ЛЕТ.

– Нет.

– ЭДДИ…

– Рядом с этим парнем Стив Роджерс, я почти уверен. А он больной на всю голову, это все знают.

– ЕГО ТОЖЕ МОЖНО…

– Тронешь того парня, Роджерс нам голову отгрызет. Ты его взгляд видел? Не связываемся. Соус барбекю или чесночный?

– ЛАДНО. ЧЕСНОЧНЫЙ. ДАВАЙ ИХ ТОГДА В ГОСТИ ПРИГЛАСИМ? ПОКА МЫ ТУТ.


	2. II.

– ЭДДИ.

Эдди очень хотелось бы попросту проснуться посреди собственной постели, быстро вскочить на ноги и принять боевую готовность. Проблема в том, что он просыпается уже где-то в полете и окончательно приходит в себя, когда оказывается на стене в самой темной части комнаты. В добрых тридцати сантиметрах от пола. Как какой-то одержимый.

Сердце колотится. Все его существо вопит о приближающейся опасности.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает он шепотом, потому что очень не уверен в своей готовности сталкиваться с тварью, которая могла так серьезно встревожить Венома.

– НАС АТАКУЮТ. ПРИГОТОВЬСЯ.

– Кто? – Эдди все-таки пытается разобраться в ситуации. – К чему?

– ВОТ СЕЙЧАС НАЧНЕТСЯ. СНОВА.

Веном смотрит на окно, за которым расцветает яркая вспышка, а затем раздается грохот.

Он очевидно готовится к новому прыжку, и Эдди приходится приложить все свои несчастные физические возможности, чтобы как-то остановить очередной полет через окно навстречу неизвестности. Он их крайне не любит.

– Стой! Что ты так переполошился? Это фейерверки!

– НАСКОЛЬКО ОНИ ОПАСНЫ? КТО ИХ КОМАНДИР? – Веном застывает на подоконнике, раз в жизни решив пообщаться с Эдди заранее, а не порешать все по ходу дела. Возможно, их добрососедские отношения действительно куда-то продвинулись.

– Да никто! Они просто так, для красоты. – Эдди глубоко вздыхает, в надежде, что полет из окна нынешней ночью откладывается. – У вас таких нет?

Только через секунду он понимает, какую глупость сказанул.

– ШУМНЫЕ. МНОГО ОГНЯ. НЕТ, КОНЕЧНО. ЧТО В НИХ КРАСИВОГО?

– Они яркие и красочные. От окна мы уходим.

– И ЧТО В НИХ КРАСИВОГО? – Веном въедливо изучает вопрос, как настоящий ценитель земного искусства. Ага. Ценитель.

– Так, не пытайся меня отвлечь от того факта, что испугался фейерверков…

– Я НЕ ИСПУГАЛСЯ. Я ГОТОВИЛСЯ ОТРАЖАТЬ АТАКУ. И ОНИ НЕКРАСИВЫЕ.

– Хорошо, они некрасивые. – Эдди чувствует, как из тела… его тела… их тела… наконец-то уходит напряжение. – И ты собирался с ними драться. Как с ветряными мельницами, честное слово. Кто бы мог подумать, что из всех земных традиций моральную травму тебе нанесут фейерверки.

Эдди чувствует на грани восприятия, как Веном начинает… кукситься. Если забыть про все ночные потрясения, это все очень забавно. Только вот поделиться этой сенсационной историей не с кем.

– НУЖНО ПОЕСТЬ. – Тем временем сообщает Веном, никогда не изменяющий своим привычкам. – КОМПЕНСИРОВАТЬ СТРЕСС.

– Ага, стресс. – Эдди улыбается. – Фейерверков он испугался.   
– Я НИЧЕГО НЕ БОЮСЬ.

***

Не в привычках Баки расслабляться, поэтому он ни малейшего понятия не имеет, как вообще так получается, что его сосед замечает руку.

Он натягивает рукав куртки молниеносно, да только это уже ничего не дает. По взгляду видит, что тот успел разглядеть запястье, и мысленно чертыхается. Ему, правда, тоже нужно отдать должное – как раз в момент, когда Баки поднимает взгляд, за его спиной как будто исчезает какая-то черная штука.

Пару мгновений они молчат, отправляя друг другу мысленные сигналы, что совсем не хотят обсуждать произошедшее. И лучше бы эта встреча вообще не имела место быть.

Тем не менее, они стоят на лестнице в компании друг друга и мучительно соображают, какова вероятность, что кто-нибудь все-таки задаст неудобный вопрос.

– Добрый вечер, – наконец произносит сосед. В его голосе сквозит столько формальной вежливости, что Баки приходится потратить пару мгновений, чтобы приготовиться и суметь ответить в той же манере.

– Добрый вечер, – он кивает. – Как ваши дела?

– Неплохо, вполне неплохо, – сосед старательно смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не на руку Баки. – А у вас?

– Тоже. – На двоих они могли бы написать прекрасное пособие по поддержанию светской беседы в неловкой ситуации. – Так вы тут надолго?

– Нет, вовсе нет. Я по работе.

Баки кивает, сосед кивает ему в ответ.

– Ну, до свидания.

– Ага.

Баки разворачивается и торопливо поднимается по лестнице. Ему хватает любознательности обернуться, когда в спину летит очень странное в плане акустики «ПОКА», но сосед уже мчится вниз по лестнице.

Может, Стив и прав. Не подводит его капитанское чутье. 

***

– ТЫ ВИДЕЛ РУКУ? 

– Конечно, видел, мы оба видели. 

– ЭДДИ, ОН ЖЕ ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНЫЙ. ОН ДАЖЕ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВИЛСЯ. МЫ РЕПОРТЕРЫ И ДОЛЖНЫ РАССЛЕДОВАТЬ.

Эдди сворачивает за угол и спешит в сторону ближайшего кафе. Ему очень хочется кофе, Веному, наверняка, очень хочется перекусить, хоть он пока это и не озвучил. Хорошо, когда желания ориентировочно совпадают.

– Это Джеймс Барнс. Он живет со Стивом Роджерсом и ходит под прикрытием… ну, то есть, в кепке, и надеется, что его никто не узнает. Вот и все. Тайна разгадана, расследование окончено.

– ОН ПОДОЗРИТЕЛЬНО НА НАС СМОТРЕЛ.

– Ты по стенкам прыгал полночи…

– ОДИН РАЗ!

–… я бы тоже беспокоился, если бы думал, что мой сосед одержимый, ночами ползает по стенам и говорит разными голосами.

– НАДО ИМ ПОКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО МЫ ДОБРОПОРЯДОЧНЫЕ.

– Да-да, – Эдди вздыхает. – Особенно ты. Что ты к ним привязался вообще?

– ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ОБЩАТЬСЯ С ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЯМИ СВОЕГО ВИДА. НЕ ТОЛЬКО ПО РАБОТЕ. Я О ТЕБЕ ЗАБОЧУСЬ.

– Как мило.


	3. III.

– Как дела? – Джеймс Барнс обращается к Эдди со спокойствием человека, который повидал на своем веку немало дерьма и натренировался спрашивать «Что за херня тут творится?» с безразлично-нейтральной интонацией. В данном случае даже с соседской доброжелательно-нейтральной.

– Паршиво, – честно признается Эдди, чувствуя, как рука стремительно немеет, а Веном все никак не приходит в себя после звуковой волны. – Поможешь? – поддерживать светскую беседу с Барнсом на лестничной площадке было намного проще, чем зависнув на высоте нескольких десятков метров над землей. Изо всех сил цепляясь за подоконник. 

– Мне нужны вводные, – руку помощи Барнс протягивать не спешит, и Эдди даже не может его в этом винить.

– Если вкратце, я тут немного в бегах… потому что, – Эдди переводит дух. – Я одержим черной инопланетной жижей, которую в ближайшее время заберут на опыты, а меня скорее всего убьют. 

– Неприятная ситуация, – Барнс протягивает руку, и Эдди оказывается на подоконнике гораздо стремительнее, чем ожидал. – Звучит, как будто ты все-таки сумасшедший, но я ненавижу вот эту вот часть про «заберут на опыты». Что это был за звук?

На лестнице раздаются шаги, Эдди прекрасно знает – это за ним. Барнс смотрит в сторону двери так, как будто ему такие визиты наносят минимум каждый четверг. С другой стороны, он ведь живет с Капитаном Америкой. Наверное, в этом полно своей специфики.

– Звуковая волна. Веном таких боится…

– А ЕЩЕ ОГНЯ.

– … а еще он рассказывает об этом каждому встречному, а то, мало ли, кто-то не в курсе!

– Я ПЫТАЮСЬ БЫТЬ ВЕЖЛИВЫМ.

Вот теперь на лице Барнса отражается достаточная степень охренения. Уж Эдди прекрасно знает, что Веном умеет производить должное впечатление своим появлением. 

– Так… это, э… – договорить Барнс не успевает, потому что как раз в этот момент дверь слетает с петель и он кидается в сторону дивана.

В целом, если против Эдди у плохих парней были припасены некоторые фокусы, которых ему стоило опасаться, против их дуэта с Барнсом у них нет ни шанса. Потому что в районе дивана у Барнса припасен небольшой арсенал, а ведет он себя, как человек, которому штурм собственной квартиры приходится отражать с определенной регулярностью.

***

– Я Эдди Брок, – сообщает Эдди несколько минут спустя, когда последний спецназовец оказывается на полу без сознания. Наверное, им уже давно пора официально познакомиться. Он протягивает Барнсу руку, наполовину находящуюся в распоряжении Венома. – А это Веном, и он сейчас проявляет максимум добрососедской вежливости, потому что изо всех сил пытается никого не есть прямо у тебя на глазах.

Барнс слегка вздрагивает, но мужественно протягивает руку в ответ.

– Буду звать тебя Эдди. Я Баки и…

– Не волнуйся, пока он со мной, он почти не заразный, – заверяет Эдди, пожимая руку Барнса и искренне веря в то, что здоровый юмор может спасти ситуации, которые с виду кажутся почти безвыходными.

– ПРИВЕТ. – Голова Венома вырастает где-то на уровне плеча Эдди, как будто Барнсу на сегодня мало было жизненных потрясений. – МЫ БЛАГОДАРНЫ ЗА ПОМОЩЬ. ЭДДИ, КСТАТИ, ИЗВЕСТНЫЙ РЕПОРТЕР. ЕСЛИ ОДНАДЖЫ ЗАХОЧЕШЬ ОЧИСТИТЬ СВОЕ ДОБРОЕ ИМЯ, НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ НЕ ОБРАЩАЙСЯ К НЕМУ. ОН ВСЕ ЗАПОРЕТ.

– Что это за херня? – произносит Барнс через пару мгновений.

– МЫ ВЕНОМ. – Веном улыбается, как только он и умеет. – И МОЖЕМ ОБИДЕТЬСЯ. 

– Мне нужно… убрать часть оружия до того, как Стив вернется. И соседи понабегут. А с этими ребятами пусть он разбирается, – Барнс пятится в сторону дивана, судя по всему, решив побыть поближе к боеприпасам. Возможно, ждет, что вот-вот проснется.

– А ты любишь оружие, – Эдди кивает на автомат в руке Барнса, потому что все надеется на добрососедские отношения. 

– Не люблю. Просто его нужно иметь под рукой.

– Слышал, Веном? – шепчет Эдди. – Я тебя тоже не люблю. Просто тебя нужно иметь под рукой.

– ДОШУТИШЬСЯ У МЕНЯ.

***

Роджерс приезжает быстро. Вслед за полицией.

Сетует, что его не было чуть больше часа. Вызывает каких-то специально-обученных для таких случаев людей, которые быстро берут ситуацию в свои руки. 

Очень беспокоится за сохранность Барнса. Сетует, что его нельзя никуда брать с собой и оставлять одного тоже нельзя. Сетует, что новые шторы покупать не имело никакого смысла, все равно их тут же порвали в клочья.

Уходит на переговоры с соседями, которых возглавляет весьма бойкая старушка.

– Это из-за того, что ты тут живешь! – гневно сообщает она Роджерсу.

– Вовсе нет! – Роджерс кидает такой же гневный взгляд в сторону Эдди, который тут же делает шаг за спину Барнса. – И вообще… – добавляет он как-то устало. – Нужно же мне где-то жить.

– Нужно, – соглашается старушка. – Только это ставит нас всех под угрозу. 

– Так вот это… его бы забрали на опыты? – тихо спрашивает Барнс, видимо, все еще пытаясь оценить уровень угрозы, исходящей от Эдди. 

– ДА. – Шепотом отвечает Веном, прячущийся в капюшоне толстовки. – Я ТАМ УЖЕ БЫЛ. УЖАСНО. ПОДСАЖИВАЮТ НЕПОНЯТНО КОГО. ЗАСТАВЛЯЮТ ДЕЛАТЬ СТРАШНЫЕ ВЕЩИ. ВООБЩЕ НЕ КОРМЯТ.

Барнс кивает, явно удовлетворенный приведенными аргументами.

***

– ТАК ВЫ ВСЕ-ТАКИ ЗАЙДЕТЕ НА ЧАЙ? – Вылезает Веном, когда многочисленные делегации наконец покидают квартиру, и в глубине души Эдди зреет надежда, что он сможет ускользнуть из-под бдительного ока Роджерса, прикрываясь Барнсом. По крайней мере, на некоторое время. А там, глядишь, Барнс ему все преподнесет с какого-нибудь правильного ракурса, и в результате у них всех будет чуть меньше проблем.

Роджерс вскакивает с дивана, на который пытался присесть, и хватается за щит.  
Барнс ржет, потому что он явно довольно быстро приспосабливается к странным жизненным обстоятельствам, а выражение лица у Роджерса действительно забавное.

Эдди обещает Веному, что проклянет его сложным языческим обрядом в самом скором времени, а затем сожжет.


End file.
